The present invention refers to an air bag guide with a covering for motor vehicles of the type that includes a cover, an air bag guide and at least one hinge connecting the air bag cover with the air bag guide and at an opening attached to base body.
The invention refers furthermore, to a process for opening a covering of an air bag guide features whereupon release of the air bag, the cover ruptures at a predetermined line but remains connected to the hinge as protection from injuries caused by splinters.
In DE 298 11 739 U1, a dashboard for motor vehicles is described, comprising a base member with an integrated air bag cover on which an inflatable air bag is impinging, wherein the surface which is formed by the base member and air bag cover and which in a fitted state faces the passenger compartment, is covered by a lamination. The lamination is preferred in the area of transition between base member and air bag cover, and is provided with a predetermined breaking line. Furthermore, the dashboard includes a structural element which has a deployment channel segment that guides the inflating air bag in the direction of the air bag cover.
Additional methods and devices for covering air bags are described in DE 199 48 021 A1 and EP 0 465 869 A1 and EP 0715 992 A1.
All of the afore-described devices for covering air bags have in common that they are fully integrated into the base element, for example, the dashboard or the side paneling of the motor vehicle. This results in relatively high expenditure for manufacturing the base member with an integrated air bag module.
In Japanese patent applications JP 2002/337640 A, JP 2005/212695 A and JP 2005/239023A air bag coverings are described, where the cover is not an integral part of the base member. All three patent publications describe however embodiments where the cover and the air bag guide are configured in one piece and are connected with each other in a rigid manner. These embodiments require a relatively extensive production and, at the same time, have the disadvantage that the air bag guide which is rigidly disposed at the cover and thus may act as an obstacle which must be prevented by suitable means.